indahnya hari ini screenplays yewook
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: ah...indahnya hari ini


INDAHNYA HARI INI

YEWOOK

SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : friendship,romance

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,dan Tuhan

Yesung punya Wookie dan Wookie punya Yesung XD

Warning : jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary : Ah…indahnya hari ini.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul membuat mata _namja_ kita satu ini dengan terpaksa harus terbuka.

"_Chagi_,cepat bangun ! sudah pukul 6 lebih !" teriak sang _Umma._

"iya,_Umma_. Aku bangun." Sahut _namja_ itu.

Lalu sang _namja _beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah selesai dan berseragam lengkap,dia segera menuju ke bawah dimana _appa_ dan _umma_-nya menunggu.

.

.

.

"morning,_appa._ Morning _umma_." Sapanya pada kedua orangtuanya.

"morning _chagi_." Sahut sang _appa_ sambil menyesap kopinya.

"tumben kau bangun siang,_Chagi _? begadang eh ?"

"ugh !" intrupsi sang _Umma_ membuat namja ini tersendak.

"ti-tidak." Jawabnya dengan terbata.

"baguslah. Ayo makan." Lanjut sang _umma_ yang memang tidak berniat menghilangkan nafsu makan sang anak.

Akhirnya mereka pun makan dengan tenang dan tanpa suara. Namun pikiran sang namja sedang berkelana.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

_Siang ini aku,Kim Jong Woon atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung sedang menatap seorang namja aegyo di sebrang sana bersama temannya yang biasa di panggil evil Kyu. Entah kenapa mataku tak bisa lepas dari namja imut itu. Apalagi saat dia tertawa lepas. Semua terlihat damai dimataku._

"_sedang apa kau ?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang._

"_kau menatap pacarku,eoh ?" lanjutnya_

_Aku yang terkaget langsung balik menanya "di-dia pacarmu,Minnie ?"_

"_yups,yang tinggi dan tampan itu." Jawabnya santai. "kenapa ?"_

"_syukurlah,ku kira pacarmu yang imut manis itu." Kataku tanpa sadar._

"_kau naksir dia,Sungie ?" Tanya Minnie._

"_ah,itu—"._

"_bilang saja iya,dia Kim Ryeowook. Biasa dipanggil wookie. Teman sekelas dan seangkatan dengan Kyuhyun-chagi. Kalau kau mau akan ku mintakan number ponselnya pada kyunnie." Kata Minnie._

"_gomawo,Minnie." Kataku langsung._

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

.

YESUNG POV

"aku selesai." Kataku. Kemudian aku meletakkan piring kotorku di westafel dan berlari menuju ke garasi.

"_umma_,_appa,_aku berangkat dulu." Pamitku.

"hati-hati,_chagi._" Sahut _umma_.

Diperjalanan aku sama sekali tak konsen menyetir. Pikiranku melayang,mungkin aku akan sangat bahagia kalau wookie-ah bisa jadi _namjachigu_-ku. Tadi malam kami hanya berkirim message saja,aku sampai tak bisa tidur.

"oy ! perhatikan jalan !" teriak seseorang.

Ups..aku melamun sambil meyetir. Untung saja mobilku tak menabrak orang itu.

"_Mian._" Aku pun balik teriak. Haha..bodoh memang. Tapi aku memang tampak 75 persen lebih bodoh karena perasaanku terhadap Wookie-ah.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah aku memakirkan mobilku. Di ujung sana kulihat Sungmin atau Minnie sahabatku sedang berpanggut bibir dengan _seme_'-nya.

Berniat menjahili,aku meraih ponselku dan menelpon Minnie dengan number privat. Saat melihatnya mengangkat ponselnya,aku mematikannya. Kulihat wajahnya merengut tak karuan.

'_dasar pinky.'_ Pikirku.

Aku tak memperdulikanya melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Sungie~~ BeTe..BeTe..BeTe.."

"ada apa Minnie ? Baru masuk kelas kau sudah BeTe." Tanyaku dengan cool seperti biasa.

"kau tahu ? tadi pagi saat aku dan Kyunnie-chagi berciuman ada orang yang menelpon ! dan dia haya MISCOL. Garis bawahi itu. Akhirnya kami tak melanjutkannya lagi." Katanya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

Seketika tawaku meledak.

"hahahaha…apa dia merahasiaka numbernya ?" Tanyaku sok polos.

"iya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan." Lanjut sahabatku ini.

"hahaha…itu aku !"

"maksudmu kau yang menelponku ? dasar Sungie jahat !" katanya sok sebal.

"habis,kau ini bikin iri saja. Pagi-pagi sudah di _'service_' sama _seme'_ mu itu."

"makanya cepat tembak tuh si wookie-ah." Usulnya yang seketika membuat wajahku memerah.

"_I've no plan to say love."_

"dasar kau ini ! ayolah Sungie~ kau termasuk 7 namja tertampan disini dan juga dia pasti mengenalmu serta akan terjerat dalam pesonamu."

"huh ? aku tak yakin Minnie."

"lalu ? bagaimana pendekatanmu ?"

"itu rahasia." Jawabku.

"dasar !"

Tiba-tiba teman sekelasku Yoona datang memberitahu bahwa hari ini para _seosangmin_ ada rapat dan tidak akan masuk a.k.a hari bebas. Seketika itu juga si Minnie melesat ke kelas pacarnya.

"huh !" aku mendengus kesal karena ditinggal sendiri. Itu artinya aku harus ke atap agar terhindar dari Yesung FC yang sering menyerangku saat tak ada pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

Di atap aku segera membuka ponselku. Melihat-lihat pesan dari wookie-ah. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri. Kata-katanya sungguh menggambarkan dirinya. Ditambah _emotions-emotions_ lucu.

_kriett_

Aku segera memsang wajah cool ku kembali setelah mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"ah,_Mian_. Aku kira disini tak ada orang."

Mendengar suara lembut itu aku segera menengok.

'_bidadariku.'_ Batinku.

"_mian,_aku segera pergi." Lanjutnya.

Reflex aku menarik tangannya.

"tak apa,kalau kau ingin disini duduklah. Aku senang kau disini." Kataku.

YESUNG POV END

RYEOWOOK POV

"tak apa,kalau kau ingin disini duduklah. Aku senang kau disini." Suara baritone nan merdu yang terdengar setelah tanganku tertarik.

'hangat' entah kenapa aku merasa hagat seperti ini.

"i-iya." Kataku tergagap.

'damnt,aku gugup sekali' batinku.

"sedang apa kau disini ?" tanyanya membuka permbicaraan setelah kami saling diam.

"ti-tidak,hanya saja aku bosan di kelas." Jawabku.

"hahaha..ditinggal si evil,eoh ?"

"e-eh ? darimana anda tau ?"

"tentu saja. Aku juga sama. Ditinggal Minnie ke kantin dengan evil itu." Katanya sambil memandang ke arahku. Langsung saja aku menunduk. Biar ku tebak,mukaku pasti sangat merah sekarang.

"Kim Yesung." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"K-Kim Ryeowook." Balasku.

"hey,jangan gugup begitu. Santailah. Aku tak akan memakanmu."

"baiklah,Yesung-oppa."

"bagaimana kalau Yesung-hyung. Lebih enak kan ?"

Dia tersenyum…Oh Tuhan,dia sangat tampan.

"um." Anggukku mantap.

"kau tahu siapa aku ?" tanyanya.

"eh ? ada Yesung-hyung kan ?"

"dasar polos." Katanya sambil mengacak rambutku.

Uh…hangat sekali tangannya.

"aku superman." Katanya sembari menatap mataku langsung. Seketika pikiranku pergi pada kejadian tadi malam.

FLASHBACK ON

'_Uh ! sebal sekali ! siapa sih dia ? ganggu orang tidur saja. Memangnya dia tak punya jam apa ?' rutukku._

_Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirimnya pesan._

_To : Pabboya_

_Subject : who're u ? _

_Hei ! jangan ganggu orang tidur. Siapa sih kau ? kalau mau iseng besok saja._

_Segera ku tekan tombol send._

_1 menit kemudian ada pesan masuk._

_From : Pabboya_

_Subject : hmmm.._

_Kau benar ingin tahu ?_

_Ku balas langsung._

_To : pabboya_

_Subject : :/_

_Tentu saja ! cepat beritahu !_

_Send ! kurasa besok layar ponselku rusak karena kutekan penuh 'cinta'_

_Tak berapa lama ada pesan masuk._

_From : pabboya_

_Subject : =D_

_Aku superman._

FLASHBACK OFF

"jadi _hyung_ yang tadi malam berkirim pesan denganku ?"

"menurutmu ?" Tanya balik sambil tersenyum jahil

"_hyung_…yang benar ?"

"iya..iya..kenapa ? kau tak suka ?"

"bu-bukan begitu _hyung_. Hanya saja,kau hampir membuat mataku berkantung nih.." kataku sambil menunjuk mataku yang tampak kurang tidur.

"aku malah tak bisa tidur."

"eh ? kenapa ?"

"dikepalaku hanya ada kau. Andai kau tak mematikan ponselmu mungkin akan ku terror terus." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"eh,_Mian hyung_." Ah..aku jadi merasa bersalah meninggalkannya tidur.

"huh ! aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

"eh,_hyung _jangan begitu…aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"tapi kau membuatku flu pagi ini." Katanya.

"baiklah,apapun agar kau memaafkanku." Sahutku mantap. Entah kenapa aku tak ingin namja tampan ini marah padaku.

"apapun ?"

"ya." Jawabku.

"jadilah _namjachigu_-ku. Aku akan memaafkanmu."

"k-kau yakin,_hyung_ ?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Aku hanya tak menyangka ternyata namja yang baru menyita duniaku ini menginginka aku menjadi miliknya.

"ah,_Mian_. Tak apa kalau kau tak mau. Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya kikuk.

"aku mau _hyung_."

"benarkah ?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"tentu,_hyung_."

"_saranghae,wookie-ah_." Katanya sambil memelukku.

"_nado saranghaeyo,hyung_." Balasku.

Ah…indahnya hari ini.

THE END

Sumpah aneh banget ! =.=

#dibunuhYeWook

Fic yang saya buat di sela-sela tryout ini semoga membuat para readers mau memaca dan menekan tombol review di bawah ini.

Mian kalau OOC TvT soalnya saya kurang tahu sifat asli mereka.

Dan sorry..sorry kalau typo bertebaran TwT

Mianhe readers~~~ ELFs~~~Suju Members~~


End file.
